A Welcomed Sight
by mrsjenna
Summary: Bella Swan is seventeen when she first meets 28 year old Edward Cullen, an instant connection, the duo will fight social classes, mental differences, egos, and old flames to be together. Rated M, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Isabella POV **

**Chapter One**

Isabella Swan lead a relatively normal life.

True, she had dysfunctional family and a few unreliable friends – but aren't most seventeen year old girls in similar situations?

Isabella had above average grades, a face she liked, and a promising future. She was excited for what would come in the next year and twenty years from now.

"I'm going out!" Charlie said passing by Bella and Renee, who sat on the couches eating cakes.

Renee did not visibly respond, Bella looked up and waved," Bye, Dad! Tell her Henry I said 'Hi.'"

"I will." He promised, closing the door behind him.

"Sometimes," Renee sighed," I wish I were a leaf."

"And why's that?"

"I could go anywhere I wish and no one would pay me a second glance. Wouldn't that be lovely? Exploring the world without a thing to worry? Say, one day the two of us will explore the world together. We'll go see some pretty tower and eat fish and chips in England!"

Bella giggled," Of course, Mom. One day, we'll have all the money and time to explore."

"Yes...one day," she sighed wistfully.

Bella felt sorry for her mother, she was always sad when the room was quiet. Renee was a mother by birth and a dreamer during her breaks. She has big dreams, strange dreams that she voices at peculiar times.

Bella stood up from the couch, set her plate on the coffee table and stretched.

"Tried, dear?"

Bella nodded," I'm going to take a nap. Make sure I'm awake before three, I have to study for an exam."

"Alright. If you're awake before three and I'm not here, eat the leftovers from last night's dinner."

Bella nodded, bid her mother a goodnight and went to her room to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later to her mother's cries and her father's shouts.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with you, then? You can't bare me children, you don't love me, and can't clean? What are you good for? You're nothing but a piece of ass that's fun to shove my dick in every couple of months!"

Startled, Bella jumped from her bed and went into the hallway. When she was younger, she would sob and cover her ears when they fought, Charlie said terrible things and Renee cried too much. Bella would sing softly to herself and wait until the shouting subsided, though she still wouldn't sleep.

"I-It's not my fault!"

"Ah, but it is, Renee! _Your _body, _your _blood, and _your _duty."

"I-If you would j-just wait–"

"Wait! WAIT?!" Charlie begun to laugh hysterically," I have waited for seventeen years!"

For the first time in eighteen years, Renee replied with equal fury," Maybe if you weren't whoring around with Sue, we might have had t-ten more children!"

A few minutes had passed before Charlie spoke," I have done and said a lot of things, Renee, that I'm going to regret until the day I die...but I have _never _cheated. _Never. _You're a crazy bitch and I dislike you as much as you hate me, but I'm no cheater. Sorry, I can't provide you an justifiable excuse to leave me. But me? I have the excuse."

Renee said something that Bella did not catch, a door slammed and few minutes later that same door was slammed.

Bella decided to look at the war zone, she walked slowly even though she knew both of them had left. The house looked as did, Charlie did not throw frames at the walls or cups and Renee did not leave any tissues around. The only thing out of place was a spilled coffee cup, Bella cleaned up the mess and sat the table for a few moments.

What did Charlie mean by, "you can't bare me children"?

Over the course of Bella's life, she had seen her parents fight and kiss. They swore they hated each other and yet they held each other close at night. When they were happy and talked, the world was happy. When they fought, as they often did these last few years, the world was at war. Bella didn't understand why they fought so much until she was fourteen and her mom decided she was old enough know.

Ever since Charlie was five, he had dreamed of having a large family. He grew up without brothers and sisters, he didn't want that for his future child. He had put the ideal family as the center of his universe, moved towards a successful career in Law Enforcement that would enable him to support many children comfortably, and seldom dated in his early youth – he wanted to wait for the perfect women. Supposedly, he found her when he was twenty-three when he met eighteen year old Renee. Young and full of life, Charlie decided she would be the mother of his children.

Charlie spent large portions of his paycheck wooing Renee with gifts and taking her out on romantic dates that usually ended with her tearing with joy. Renee felt she had met the perfect man and eagerly accepted his proposal after six months of dating. Within two months, they were married and living in Charlie's family home. Two weeks later, she found out she was pregnant.

"He had the sweetest smile on his face," Renee told me with a slight smile. Charlie during the first two years of marriage seemed like one of the Princes from the fairytale she had read when she was a girl," gentle and devoted...and so kind." He treasured Renee and his first born, Isabella Marie Swan, they were his rock and reason for being.

Eventually, time passed and Renee had yet to become pregnant. Charlie became more distant and easily irritable. "But he still had a little Charlie in him. There were moments...when he was a Prince." Renee, when Isabella was four, found out she was pregnant again. Prince Charlie had returned and the house had become a dream again. Then, a week later, Renee had gotten her period. The second time she conceived and lost, Charlie became more violent. Though, he never hit her. The furniture wasn't too lucky. The next five years broke Charlie, Renee had four more false pregnancies. Prince Charlie was long gone.

Bella had sobbed when she first heard the tale, but time had numbed her and her parent's past was the past.

Bella surveyed the crime scene, analyzed her parents past and words and came to the conclusion that the doctor had finally confirmed her inability to successfully conceive again. Bella felt sorry for both her parents. Charlie, for losing his dream. Renee, for the years of pressure and sadness she had to endure. And for herself, for being the only child.

Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she had pushed something on her way out of her mother?

"Stop it!" She told herself firmly," I'm not fourteen anymore. I can't blame myself!"

Bella refused to cry, she didn't want to be a cry-baby like her mother. Unable to take an active role to fix the problem.

She quickly dressed, she put on some shorts and tank top before leaving. Her parents had taken the cars, so Bella had to walk. She wasn't sure where she was going, only that her destination lay ahead of her.

The breeze felt nice and the sun was high in the sky, which was rare for late September days. If it were any other day, Bella would have enjoyed her walk, but she was nervous and sweat profusely.

A few minutes later, Bella stood outside her doctor's office.

"Hello! Welcome to Cullen's Doctor!" A cheerful receptionist greeted Bella," How might I be able to service you?"

"Yes, I would like to see...Dr. Cullen."

"Okay, do you have an appointment?"

Bella shook her head.

"It's a slow day...he might be able to see you even though you don't have an appointment. I will not make any promises. Your best bet is to secure an appointment for..." She looked at her computer screen for a moment," tomorrow at five."

"N-No, I have to see him to today."

The receptionist raised her eyebrows, shrugged and pulled out a clipboard," Fill out the forums, please."

It was about four-thirty when the receptionist called Bella to her desk. Every half hour before, the receptionist would offer a drink or make small talk, but Bella did not walk to talk and kept her answer short and curt. She had a lot on her mind and suddenly felt unsure, like she did not want to know the answer.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen had decided not to see you. He will be leaving shortly and cannot fit in another appointment."

Bella felt her shoulders drop. She had waited three hours for Dr. Cullen, three hours in emotional turmoil for...nothing. She longed for her mother's arms and her father's smiles.

Maybe she should have just stayed at home.

"Okay."

"When would you like to schedule another appointment?"

"I don't want to," she said meekly.

The receptionist made a face," Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head home–"

"Excuse me?" A deep voice interrupted.

The receptionist looked over Bella's shoulder," Yes, sir?"

"I have changed my mind, I will see her. Send her in in five minutes."

"Okay," she said confused.

Bella spun around to look at who she assumed to be Dr. Cullen. He had already turned around and was heading back through the hallway. All she had to look at was his light, red hair and tall frame wearing a jacket.

Bella had seen Dr. Cullen once before, last year when she had a cold. He was a handsome man with strong features and lovely hair that Bella wanted to run her hands through. Her mother had giggled after they had left," Oh! He was so handsome! I wish I had known before, I would have put on some makeup." Bella told her mother to stop being ridiculous, secretly she wished she had makeup on, too.

After ten minutes, the receptionist directed her to room 102 where Dr. Cullen would be waiting.

Dr. Cullen sat handsomely in one of the spiny chairs, looking over papers would a blank expression. When Bella stepped into the room he looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan," he looked at his watch," Well, I suppose it is the evening now."

Bella smiled," Yeah."

"Close the door behind you, please."

Bella did as instructed and sat down when Dr. Cullen gestured towards the bed. The paper cried when Bella hopped onto it, Bella suddenly felt fat.

Dr. Cullen simply looked at the papers for a few more seconds before talking to me again," Your papers seem normal. What is the problem?"

"No problem, really. I just wanted to know something," Bella took a deep breath," Am I able to conceive?"

Dr. Cullen asked," Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Okay. You're seventeen, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't draw blood because you're still a minor and you don't have parent's consent. But I can take X-Rays, they're not as effective or final."

"Sure! Okay, no problem!"

He nodded, and stooped down pull out a dress gown from one of the cabinets.

"Wear this please."

Bella nodded, the doctor left the room for her change and soon returned. He took some X-Rays and left the room for a longer time that time. When he came back he was smiling.

"All looks well! Your X-Ray looks completely normal. I see no problems," he grinned.

Bella, overcome with relief and joy, jumped up and wrapped her arms around Dr. Cullen.

"Thank you, thank you! You don't understand how much this means!" She exclaimed.

Unaware until her talking subsided and her sense came back to her, the back of her come loose and she was not wearing underwear. Dr. Cullen had not realized until her wrapped his arms around her and his hands mistakenly touched her ass.

The two of them stood wrapped in a hug awkwardly until Bella felt something poking her above her bellybutton.

Bella jumped back," Oh my god, I'm sorry! Fuck, I'm sorry!" She held the dress together from the back and stared at him wide eyed. He nodded nervously, his green eyes filled with shock.

"Um, well, congratulations. Er, good-luck...if you have any other questions or concerns, or problems, come see me...uh, goodbye." He fled the room, leaving a flushed Bella standing who was slightly wet.

**A/N: Bella will only be seventeen until the next chapter. I promise, there will not be any minorXadult sex! And, I apologize for any grammatical errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight...in my dreams. Even then, I'm copyrighted by S.M! **

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, I take full responsibility for all of it! **

**Isabella POV**

**Chapter Two**

Bella resembled a sushi-roll.

She dressed in her heavy pea green winter coat, thick sweatpants, and a hat that had miny kittens with various different expressions all over it. By the time she drove into the school parking-lot, Bella was puffy and very pink. She thought her hands and feet will fall off when she exited the semi-warmth of her van and into the brutal fall weather. She was astounded by the abrupt change in weather, last month Bella was wearing shorts and her clothes clung to her like a second skin – now her clothes clung to her like seven skins.

"I'm freezing my ass off!"

Bella turned from her truck.

The tiny, beauty-queen Alice Brandon stood shriving. She had impeccable fashion sense, often wearing brand names that she could no pronounce but sounded expensive. Even in the frozen weather, she looked like she had just finished shopping in a French magazine; fresh face-paint and lovely jackets.

"C-Can we move? I want to get out of this awful breeze quickly!"

She grabbed Bella's arm and darted for the entrance of the school building.

Bella and Alice were late to homeroom, Alice decided she wanted to touch up on hair. Bella stood idly by, frowning at her reflection. She looked terribly sick, Alice offered her expertise but Bella didn't want to. She didn't want to have to worry about her mascara running or her hair falling out of place.

"Late Miss Brandon and Miss Swan," Mr. Baker called when Bella and Alice attempted to sneak into the class.

"Sorry," Bella muttered, keeping her head down.

Alice giggled," A girl has to do her makeup!"

Mr. Baker did not respond, he continued to look over his lesson plans.

The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. Mr. Baker started his lesson and Alice was already fast asleep, her makeup still in place.

By sixth period lunch, Bella was sitting at one of the round tables with her friends. Alice was flirting with Bella's childhood friend, Jasper Whitlock. Emmett McCarty and Michael Newton were discussing last night's football game, and Jessica attempted to be apart of the conversation by adding words that were probably random because of the way Emmett would smirk at her and Michael laugh. Bella wasn't part of any of the conversation, she rarely is, but if she left her absence would have been noticed.

Halfway through her hamburger, she saw a tall figure with long, dark hair walking towards her. She immediately dropped her burger and smiled broadly.

"Jacob!" She called and waved.

"Bell–a," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"Jacob!" Emmett called loudly, on purpose no doubt.

The rest greeted with "Hi"s and "Hello"s.

Jacob pulled a chair from one of the empty tables and brought it to their group table.

He scooted his chair close to her and stared at her until Bella was forced to look back at him.

Jacob was an attractive junior, with soft features and happy eyes. He was in shape, but not too muscular. He used to be, until Bella told him to chill the fuck out," Plus, I think guys that work out too much are air-heads."

"So–o," He continued to smile.

"So what?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow –," Bella stopped, frowned," Oh, my birthday."

"Not just your birthday, your _eighteenth _birthday! Most important age!"

Bella rolled her eyes," That's also what you had said about my fifteen, sixteenth, and seventeenth."

He shrugged," Those were important. But eighteenth is more important, ergo, we have to _have _to celebrate. Big."

"I'm not sure Bella should have a blow out," Emmett interjected," Too old. She's a granny."

Jasper grinned," She might break a hip...and I don't feel like carrying a respirator around with me."

Alice swatted him," Jazz, don't be a jerk."

He turned his soft blue eyes on Alice," But Emmett was meaner!"

"Of course he was, Emmett is an idiot."

"I object that!" Emmett said throwing a chip at Alice.

The chip landed on the table and Jessica picked it up and ate it. It was another one of her attempts to be cute and part of the conversation. Alice squealed in disgust, Emmett laughed, Jasper grinned, and Michael raised an eyebrow, Jacob and Bella snickered.

"That's disgusting," Michael muttered.

Jessica blushed to her roots.

_If only she didn't try so hard, _Bella thought sadly. Jessica is pretty by conventional standards, she has lovely brown hair and pretty brown eyes, a nice body, and clear skin...somewhat likable personality. She could easily sway the timid Michael into asking her out.

Jacob shook his head," Bella, I'm tryin' to give you a heads up. Either, you're going to have a blow out for your eighteenth BDAY."

"I'll go, _if_ I can leave when I want to."

"After eleven."

"Fine."

Jacob stood up, jumped onto the plastic lunch seat.

"Everyone! Excuse me!" Jacob's deep, loud voiced boomed. Some looked, but most didn't pay him any mind," Yo! Shut the fuck up!"

Slowly, the cafe quieted and everyone looked.

"8:00PM! 820 Albany ST! Party!" He raised his hands over his head.

Emmett was the first to cheer," Fuck yeah!"

And eventually, the entire room joined in on the cheers.

Jacob sat down, grinning.

One of the security guards with buff arms and wide jaw came over to the table," Sorry, Jacob, I have to take to the principal's office."

Jacob looked hurt," What for?"

"Swearing loudly," He said," You won't get anything but a slap on the wrist, I promise."

Jacob chewed his lip, finally he grinned again and stood," Fine by me."

He wrapped an arm around the guard," You're invited, too."

The guard chuckled," A party with minors? No thanks, Black. I'm not interested in being arrested."

* * *

8:45, the first guests arrive

Approximately 9:30, Bella arrives

9:50, Bella is checking her watch

9:55, Emmett suggests strip poker

10:20, Emmett and Jessica are nude

10:25, Emmett's clothes go missing

10:39, Jasper and Alice are practically having sex on one of the couches

11:00, Bella is about to leave when Jacob suggests shots

11:45, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jessica, and 100 others are hammered

12:30 –

Bella laid, sprawled across the living room floor; feathers in her hair and eating apple squares.

"This is so good," Bella said seriously, examining the square.

Alice was laying with her head on Jasper's lap," Very good."

Alice picks up a chip," Jessica, do you want it?"

Jessica looks up lazily, studies the chip for a long time before shaking her head.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She drops the chip," Now you'll eat it."

It took Jessica a few more seconds to get the joke before starting to sob, Jasper was vibrating with laughter although he was still relatively sober, but Bella and Alice were sounded like hyaenas from the sounds they were making.

The world turned upside down for a couple of moments when Bella stood up.

"Whoa! Put the world back!" She screamed," There! That's what I thought!"

Bella turned around, noticed a large picture of a man with a thick beard and axe on the wall. Her jaw dropped as well as her apple squares," I won't let you kill me!"

She bolted out of the house then, determined not to be killed.

What she looked like running around the house screaming and crying, was something no one at the party would forget...if they were sober. After bumping into many people, and Emmett who was still naked, she fell drunkenly into the arms of Jacob Black.

He laughed.

_He laughs a lot,_ Bella thought lazily.

"Stop laughing!" She growled.

That only made him laugh more," C'mon, drunky. Let's get you to bed."

He pulled her into his arms and carried her bridal style into the house. The rooms went by her in a haze, full of color and smiles...and strangely, bubbles. Bella closed her eyes, to prevent a headache. She reopened her eyes when she felt herself being lowered onto a soft bed.

Jacob chuckled for what seemed like the millionth time that day," Go to sleep, Bells."

"Jakey, can I ask you something?"

"'Jakey,'" He repeated incredulously," You're so hammered."

He shook his head.

"What is it, Bells?"

"Are you still in love with me?"

Shocked by Bella's bold question, Jacob didn't answer her right away.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"Um, I used to Bella. I really did. At least, I thought I did. I mean," He cleared his throat," Bella, I love you. Just not like I used to...Are you crying?"

Tears were slashing down Bella's face, she angrily wiped her tears away," Shut up, idiot!"

"Are you...Are _you_ in love with me?" He asked wearily.

Bella shook her head," No." She told him honestly.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, turned onto her side and hoped he would go away.

Bella felt Jacob kiss the back of head and then his footsteps leaving the room.

The next time Bella woke, the music was lower and she felt strangely empty. Obviously, still drunk, Bella jumped up from the bed clumsily and made her exit. The downstairs was messy with red, plastic cups and various coats. On her way out of the door, Bella noted that Alice was sleeping with her mouth opened and Emmett and Jasper sleeping on the floor with profanities written on their faces...as well as some drawings.

_Some people are really good artist!_

When Bella started walking home, she started crying. When she was two blocks from her house, she stopped.

_I don't want to go home,_ She thought, _I can't be around Charlie or Renee right now. _

She didn't know where to go, so she just sat by someone's front gates. And waited. For what? She did not know, all she knew was that she had to wait. And fell asleep.

Bella woke in a soft bed. It was _really _soft and warm. She felt around without opening her arms.

_Silk sheets._

Alarmed, she sat up and opened her eyes.

She was not in her bed or Jacob's.


End file.
